


Lost in Translation

by Oliverslicity



Series: through it all, there was you [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mentions of Covid, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/pseuds/Oliverslicity
Summary: Felicity and Oliver are friends who keep each other company from afar during quarantine over text message.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: through it all, there was you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098974
Comments: 47
Kudos: 167
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably be a series of text drabbles of them texting throughout quarantine. Any mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy.

**Oliver:** Day whatever of quarantine: I officially hate it here 😫

**Felicity:** Please, tell me more as I sit in my room hiding from my mom who’s trying to get me to do a tiktok with her so she can get famous. 🙄

**Oliver:** You should  _ definitely  _ do that. Your mom is iconic.

**Felicity:** I’m not doing it. And she is not iconic, she’s embarrassing.

**Oliver:** to you, maybe. I think she’s fun. 🤷🏼♂️

**Felicity:** 🙄Then you can have her since you like her so much. 

**Oliver:** No thanks, I already have one of those. I appreciate the thought though. ❤️

**Felicity:** *sticks tongue out* whatever, what’re you doing?

**Oliver:** Literally trying to figure out what my professor is droning on about. I’m so bored. 🧐😞

**Felicity:** You should be paying attention to class, Oliver. You need to pass this semester because of your probation. 🤬

**Oliver:** I am paying attention. 🙄

**Felicity:** You’re texting me *narrows eyes*

**Oliver:** I like talking to you 🥺😇

**Felicity:** Well, same. But we can talk later. Bye, Oliver 💓

**Oliver:** Felicity!! WAITTTTT…. 😫

**Oliver:** Felicity? 🥺

**Oliver:** I have a very important intelligent question. 😇

**Oliver:** I won’t be able to focus until you answer the question.

**Oliver:** Please? *pouts* 🥺

**Felicity:** ONE QUESTION. THEN WE TALK LATER.

**Felicity:** Make it good 🙄

**Oliver:** Do you think aliens exist? 👽

**Felicity:** I- ☠️bye Oliver, text me after your class is over.

  
  



	2. *read at 3:20pm*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Facetime call that creates confusion and a barrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone told me angst is good for the soul?... This shows how texting can often lead to confusion and miscommunication since it often lacks tone of voice and all that jazz. Because it does. Anyway...I hope you enjoy this addition.

**Oliver:** knock knock

**Felicity:** who’s there? 

**Oliver:** no one, ya sicko. It’s a quarantine!

**Felicity:** I-...what do I even say to that?

**Oliver:** Did it make you smile and/or laugh?

**Felicity:** it made me smirk and roll my eyes

**Oliver:** A smirk is half a smile. I'll take it and ignore the eye roll. Was a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Smoak.

**Felicity:** So… you’re texting me later than usual

**Oliver:** Yeah, sorry I was on FaceTime late last night and it kind of threw off the sleeping pattern I’ve had going.

**Felicity:** Oh you don’t have to apologize, just an observation, sounds like you had a fun night

**Oliver:** I think confusing is a better word for it…

**Felicity:** Do you want to talk about it?

**Oliver:** It’s just Laurel wants to get together and I kind of don’t want to...my minds just a mess and I’m confused about how I feel.

**Felicity:** Oh...Okay…

**Oliver:** What?

**Felicity:** Nothing. How does one kind of not want to get back together with someone?

**Oliver:** I just don’t feel the same way about her anymore and I can’t picture a future with her… but she’s Laurel.

**Felicity:** She’s always going to be Laurel, Oliver.

**Oliver:** That’s part of the problem.

**Felicity:** You should probably figure it out before you hurt her or yourself, you deserve love and happiness and it doesn’t have to be with Laurel just because that’s what’s comfortable. Take time to figure it out.

**Oliver:** I think I’ve figured it out, I just… I don’t know, it's complicated. 

**Felicity:** Most things involving feelings and overthinking are… just try to feel more and think less. Don’t be afraid to trust yourself. 

**Oliver:** Thanks, Felicity… you’re a good friend.

**Felicity:** No problem. I have to go, some stuff I forgot to do for school. Later Oliver.

**Oliver:** Okay...you okay?

**Felicity:** Yup, I’m fine :)

**Oliver:** ttyl?

**Felicity:** Sure

  
**Oliver:** ❤️*read at 3:20pm*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: Oliverslicity


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a much needed conversation to clear the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so it's been a while. Understandably so. I, like many of the other fic writers in our fandom have been waiting to post because of the climate of our world and the Black Lives Matters movement, it hadn't felt like the right time to do so. We didn't want to take the attention away from that, we still don't, I myself still don't, I'm not sure it is still the right time or it isn't, I think there never really is a right time in times like this. 
> 
> The only thing we can do is make sure it isn't forgotten even as we talk about other things we make sure to still support and aid the movement, make sure it's still a topic of conversation, we're still aware, we're still up to date, signing petitions and donating if we can. Share tweets, links, watch movies, educate yourself and others. Don't just move on because it seems like others have. It's still important, it still needs addressing. Whatever little you do is enough so long as you do something instead of nothing.
> 
> With that said, here is a link where you can find resources for the Black Lives Matters movement, please take the time if you have it to look, sign petitions and donate if possible https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

**Oliver:** Hey…

**Felicity:** Hey, what’s up?

**Oliver:** Are we good?

**Felicity:** Yes? Why wouldn’t we be?

**Oliver:** Come on Felicity… give me a little credit, I know you.

**Felicity:** What’s that supposed to mean?

**Oliver:** Ever since we spoke about Laurel the other day, you’ve barely answered me. You flaked on our Netflix party and it was _your turn_ so we were supposed to watch Glee… they’re lifting travel bans and we were supposed to hang out as soon as we could since we’ve been isolated so long and that’s coming up, we should both be happy...excited even, so what’s wrong?

**Felicity:** It’s nothing. You’re reading into something that isn’t there.

**Oliver:** No. I’m not. You’re pulling away. Speak to me...please…

**Felicity:** It’s just stupid, Oliver please drop it. I’m fine, we’re fine. We can do a watch party now if you want.

**Oliver:** Felicity. PLEASE… don’t brush it off. There’s nothing stupid about you. Talk to me.

**Felicity:** I’ve been pulling away because we’ve been texting, talking on the phone, and Facetiming every single day of quarantine for the past 3 months, and you bringing up Laurel just reminded me that this isn’t real. It’s just _convenient_ this’ll end, and Laurel will be Laurel and we’re just friends. We’ll hangout in groups here and there but that’s it. This’ll be over. 

**Oliver:** This isn’t just convenience for me

**Felicity:** Isn’t it? We barely spoke before this, only in groups and I was fine with that, I was okay just being one of the many girls who had a crush on, Oliver Queen, that he barely noticed or spoke to. Then you texted me randomly and we started this thing, and sometimes I swear you’re flirting with me, but then I just think it’s in my head and I brush it off… but the lines are blurred more than they were before this, and I can’t let them get blurred. 

**Felicity:** Because right now? You’re all I think about, you’ve become the best part of my day, it doesn’t feel right or natural pushing you away or not speaking to you. You make me smile, you make me happy, it’s incomparable to the way things are with anyone else. But I know I’m probably reading into everything way too much, I know it’s in my head, just sometimes I think what if? 

**Felicity:** But I can’t. Not with you, because for some reason, with you it’s different, with you, if I get hurt my heart will never be the same. I’ll still be me, but I’ll be a little different and we won’t be us. I don't want to lose you or this friendship, I won’t be able to because whether or not the what ifs aren’t just what ifs, I’m not me without you. You’re my best friend first, you’ve become that in this time, and if I can’t jeopardize our friendship for a what if or maybe. But this will end, the real world will happen, things will go back to normal and you’ll still be you, and I’ll still be me and all of this will be forgotten and I’ll get hurt anyway… so maybe we skip that and just enjoy this while we can.

**Oliver:** Are you done freaking out yet?...

**Felicity:**...yes?

**Oliver:** Do you like me?

**Felicity:** What?

**Oliver:** Do you like me? Yes or no?

**Felicity:** Yes.

**Oliver:** Okay, I like you too. This isn’t just for convenience. I didn’t text you randomly. I texted you because I thought of you. I’ve always liked you, I just… I don’t know, I was always caught up in something and you were always so smart and beautiful, I never thought I was good enough. But then this happened, and I wasn’t caught up in anything and I thought of you and I missed seeing you even for the small amount that we had seen each other, so I texted you. I figured if you saw the real me, outside of all the bullshit and the groups and parties you’d just like me for me and we could figure out the rest later. And yeah, the Laurel thing threw me for a loop because I honestly hadn’t thought of her in so long… because I like you. 

**Oliver:** I actually more than like you, I’ve fallen in love with you. You’re my first thought in the morning and my last thought before I got to sleep. I miss you so much when we don’t talk that I physically think my heart is aching. You’re the brightest part of my day, I’m not me without you. 

**Felicity:** Wow…

**Oliver:** Is that good or bad? My heart is racing, I’m so nervous…

**Felicity:** It’s good.

**Felicity:** I’m in love with you too.

**Felicity:** What’s this mean?

**Oliver:** How about we just enjoy it for right now? We just got off the emotional rollercoaster. We’re in love and happy, that’s what matters right now. I love you ❤️

**Felicity:** Okay, yeah.

**Felicity:** You’re right.

**Felicity:** I love you too ❤️

  
**Oliver:** Can we watch Glee, now that I’ve had a heart attack? 🙄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the end, but it was a bit too abrupt for my liking and it didn’t exactly feel complete. So, with that being said... I attached this to a series and there’s an epilogue to come. I never went in with a plan for this, I wrote it because the muse hit at the time it went and I went through some things but then it hit in a different way. This fic is very special to me all of my fics are in their own way, but this one I feel encapsulated all that we’ve all gone through in a year that none of us expected and us having to find that new normal. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. For those who have read this and anything else I've written thank you. I appreciate the reading, the kudos and the comments. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch. Stay safe and well.
> 
> Twitter: Oliverslicity

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Oliverslicity


End file.
